detective_comics_united_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Bruce Thomas Wayne more famously known as The Batman, is one of the smartest people on Earth. He is founded the Justice League, and the Outsiders program and is the protecter of Gotham City. Bruce Wayne as a child adored the classic film "Mask of Zorro." He loved it so much his parents (Martha and Thomas Wayne) would take him to the theater every time it aired. But one night on the walk home his family was mugged and killed. The assailant (Joe Chill) decided to let the young Bruce Wayne live after hearing sirens. His butler Alfred Pennyworth decided to be his Guardian and raised him. But Bruce struggled with the fortune and image he had to live up to and left two years later only to return in his twenties to dawn the Cape and Cowl. After returning home, he found his beloved city even worse then when he left it. In finding this, Bruce waged a war on crime in Gotham City for over 20 years. Over the years, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably the Penguin and the Joker. Bruce took over five sidekicks. But his second Robin and Third Sidekick (Jason Todd) changed him, Todd was murdered by Joker which made him become an increasingly ruthless guardian of Gotham, as criminals grew wary of his now brutal reputation. Biography Early Life The Incident The Assassination of Martha and Thomas Wayne Bruce Wayne was born on February 19, 1972, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune and the love supplied by his parents. Growing up, he would be sat down on the floor of Wayne Manor's entrance room by his father, who told him that despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates, and oil, the first generation of Waynes made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French. On June 26, 1981, when he was 9, Bruce and his parents were walking home from the theater to see The Mask of Zorro when they are confronted by a mugger, who shot and killed Thomas and Martha before Bruce's eyes. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. During the funeral for his parents, Bruce, overcome with grief, broke away from the service. As he ran, he stumbled across a decrepit area of the estate and fell into a cavern filled with numerous bats. This would later inspire him to use that fear to battle the criminal elements that took his parents' lives. Moving On The family's faithful butler, Alfred, became Bruce's legal guardian and tried to help. Bruce forever had his childhood stolen from him. Bruce became obsessed with avenging his parents' murder and created a plan for the rest of his life. League of Assassins In Need of a Master On his last day in the jail, a man named Henri Ducard visits Bruce and invites him to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Shadows, led by Ra's al Ghul. Ducard's Training Bruce is freed and travels to a mountaintop to the League's headquarters, first stumbling upon a rare blue flower growing near the temple that Ducard told him to pick up along the way. Throughout the time being, Bruce passes all the League's training on the will to act against corruption and mind his surroundings, which Ducard explains makes the death of his parents his father's fault, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process. Betraying the League But when ordered to execute a criminal as his initiation, he learns that the League are intending to use him to commit urbicide on Gotham, believing it has reach the point of its decadent corruption and that its destruction was necessary to restore the world to balance. In retaliation, he refuses their cause and escapes by destroying their headquarters. Ra's dies when crushed by falling debris and Bruce rescues an unconscious Ducard from the wreckage, leaving his mentor to recover at a nearby village where the doctor promises to tell him that his new pupil saved his life. As he exits the village, he bumps into the same boy from Tanga, who gives him a clay bowl of rice and bread as a gift in exchange for the plum. Rise of the Dark Knight Returning to Gotham Fighting for Survival The young billionaire continues begging for food and money until he has enough to make a telephone call to Alfred in the United States. By the time he arrives in Kathmandu two days later after stopping at Hector's place, he walks onto a landing strip as the Wayne Enterprises jet carrying Alfred lands and boards it when the butler sees him. An Idea Throughout the plane ride back to Gotham, Bruce shares his idea to fight crime, hoping to show Gothamites that their city doesn't belong to crime and corruption. Alfred agrees to this by saying that during the depression, Bruce's parents believed that the example their monorail system represented would inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city, and in a way, their murders shocked the wealthy and powerful into action to do so. In Bruce's opinion, his idea may not be put in place as the Waynes' son, but as a symbol which he could be incorruptible, everlasting, and terrifying. C.E.O Alfred assumes that as his master is taking on the criminal underworld, the symbol must be a persona meant to protect those he cared about, who he implies might not believe Bruce to be coming back after being gone for seven years; as it turns out, Wayne Enterprises' CEO, William Earle, declared Bruce dead to liquidate his shareholding (which has brought in an enormous capital) and take the company public, but Bruce is glad to have left the rest to Alfred. The plane refueles itself once in three days before reaching its destination back in Gotham City, and Bruce often wonders what dramas have been occurring on the city streets. Becoming the Batman To Be Written One Man Reign of Terror The First Smile in Decades To Be Written One Night to Kill a Bat Batman learns of a breakout at Blackgate Prison led by Black Mask that has taken Commissioner Gillian B. Loebhostage. Arriving at the Prison, Batman discovers a ferocious humanoid crocodile like creature calling himself Killer Croc aiding Black Mask. Tracking Black Mask and Loeb to the execution chamber, Black Mask states that he's starting a clean slate, of which Loeb is not a part. Simultaneously releasing Calendar Man and killing Loeb in his place, Black Mask makes his escape while Killer Croc fights Batman. Defeating Croc, Batman threatens to break his teeth while Croc mockingly explains that Black Mask has set up a contest of sorts inviting 8 of the world's top assassins to kill Batman in one night for a $50 million dollar bounty. Escaping the GCPD as they retake the prison, Batman goes back to the Batcave to analyze the data from a drone he found in the prison and learns that including Killer Croc there are a total of 10 assassins trying to kill Batman Believing that the drone belongs to The Penguin, Batman tracks him to his ship The Final Offer where Penguin is hosting his annual "Boiler Deck Fights." There Batman encounters two of the assassins: Electrocutioner goes down after one hit. Deathstroke on the other hand puts up a resounding fight against Batman, but Batman never the less dominates the fight to the point that Deathstroke is left wondering whether Batman is even human. Taking Deathstroke's Remote Claw, Batman is able to learn from Penguin, before he escapes into his safe room, of a double murder in one of Black Mask's safe houses at Lacey Towers. On his way out of the Final Offer, Batman receives a broadcast from the controversial vigilante appropriately named Anarky which he interprets as more bad news on top of the rest of the madness of the night. According to the police, the murder victims appear to be Black Mask himself as well as one of his many girlfriends. Penguin is the prime suspect. Arriving at Lacey Towers, Batman learns that Penguin was not responsible, and that the murder is connected to someone calling himself The Joker. Further more, the victim is not Black Mask because of the fact that he was killed several days before the Blackgate incident. In order to identify the victims and the assailant, Batman needs to compare their DNA samples to the National Criminal Database, and the only place Batman can do that is from inside the GCPD Building. To this end, and at Alfred Pennyworth's suggestion, Batman retrieves the Concussion Detonator from the Batcave to provide some non-lethal muscle. Infiltrating the building, Batman learns that Anarky is recruiting homeless to his cause and that a Disruptor device is in evidence lock up. Using the Disruptor, Batman encounters James Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon in the server room whom informs him that if he can access the GCPD's telecom wires in the sewers then he can create a uplink between the national criminal database and his Bat-computer. Taking the young girl's advice, Batman sneaks into the sewers where he discovers that Black Mask is plotting to destroy the GCPD. Accessing the database, Batman determines that 'the Joker' tried to ambush Black Mask at his safe-house: thanks to a decoy Black Mask was able to get the drop on him but after a short fight in which Joker forced Black Mask to kill his girlfriend he dragged him off and torched the room with a molotov cocktail. Determining that Joker wanted to use Black Mask to access Gotham Merchants Bank, the bank becomes Batman's next stop. Arriving at the Bank, Batman is ambushed by an assassin known as Exterminator. Batman also learns that The Joker who has been posing as Black Mask and orchestrated the bounty on Batman's head using his resources. In addition to the real Black Mask, Joker has a second hostage with him: A bank manager who is dying from laughter. Learning from a thug that Joker is taking up residence in Black Mask's steel mill, Batman downloads a schematic of the building to break in. Infiltrating the Steel Mill and locating Black Mask, he is saved from Joker's gang, but is then poisoned by Copperhead before both make their escape. While poisoned, Batman is plagued by doubts and hallucinations of Alfred, the Bank Manager, Commissioner Loeb, and Copperhead. Alfred synthesizes an antidote and with the poison cleared from his veins Batman easily captures and subdues Copperhead who attempts to bargain for her freedom by telling Batman that Joker has called a meeting of all the remaining assassins. Instead of releasing her though, Batman decides to use Electrocutioner's unique electromagnetic signature to find the meeting place at The Royal Hotel. Before he left, Batman destroyed a drug containter and called Alfred and asked him to scan the city for the same compounds so he could destroy it. Once at the hotel, Batman hacks into the security systems and uses them to spy on the meeting, witnessing the death of Electrocutioner via being thrown out of window. While Firefly flies off to tend to his own plans, Bane states that he intends to wait for Batman using Joker as bait. Batman takes Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves and uses them far more effectively than the so called assassin. Batman soon discovers that Joker has turned the hotel into his idea of a twisted fun house, with his thugs, the hotel guests, and Batman himself as the unwilling victims. Rescuing all the hotel guests and disabling the 'fun house', Batman takes a elevator to the top where Bane forcibly drags him in to see Joker. Joker uses the threat of destroying the hotel with the three of them inside to get some alone time with Batman. Branden's SWAT team forces Batman to flee while Joker is taken into custody, the police believing he's Batman's partner. Later at Blackgate, Joker is put under the observation of Doctor Harleen Quinzel and begins exploring his own mind in search of answers, eventually concluding that his entire life has been leading up to his first encounter with Batman. At the Batcave, Batman has a similar experience to the Joker's and a falling out with Alfred who refuses to allow Batman to continue fighting the remaining five assassins in good conscience, though his words fall on deaf ears as Batman leaves with the Glue Grenade. Learning of a rumor that the GCPD has killed Bane, Batman infiltrates the morgue through the sewer system. While in the sewer system he encounters The White Rabbit, nearly going off the rails of his main mission he quickly defeats the White Rabbit while Mad Hatter secrethe background in anger. Arriving in the morgue, Batman learns that the body isn't Bane but a Venom powered henchman and notes the effects of Venom on the body: though it dramatically increases and alters bone and muscle mass the drug severely impairs the memory center. At the same time the tracking device Batman planted on Bane reactivates, and Batman proceeds to go after him. Infiltrating Bane's compound, Batman learns that he is trying to find a way of countering the memory lost side effect of the Venom. Disturbingly, he also learns that Bane has deduced that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one in the same and angrily destroy's his equipment. Also learning that Firefly and his men have laid siege to Pioneers Bridge and decides to deal with him first, instructing Alfred to barricade himself in the Batcave. Arriving at the bridge, Batman uses the Batwing to lure Firefly away, followed up by stopping Gordon from going onto the bridge so that Firefly's men won't blow it up. Disabling three of the four bombs, Batman is forced into a fight with Firefly when Gordon decides to move early, thankfully, Batman is able to keep Firefly busy long enough for Gordon to defuse the last bomb, and through Batman's distance arsenal defeat Firefly. Flying back home to the Batcave, Batman learns that Bane is already there, has already gotten to Alfred, and has left just enough life in him for Batman to say his final goodbyes. Finding Alfred near death, Batman saves him through the use of the Shock Gloves. Realizing that he nearly cost Alfred his life, Batman loses the will to keep fighting crime. However, Alfred has an epiphany and encourages Batman to stop the Joker who is leading a riot at Blackgate. Infiltrating the prison, Batman learns that Joker has set up an elaborate trap to make Batman violate his no kill rule: Bane, who is also present, has strapped on a heart monitor, charging the battery for an electric chair Joker is now sitting in. If Batman refuses to kill Bane, then Joker will die, and if he fails to kill either of them,then it will be Batman who dies. And if the monitor is removed, then they all die from the bomb Joker has in the prison. The stakes are raised when Joker takes Captain Gordon hostage and straps him into the chair as well. However, Batman manages to turn the tables in his favor by using Electrocutioner's shock gloves to temporarily stop Bane's heart, prompting Joker to let Gordon go and flee. Batman then revives Bane, who injects himself with the TN-1 formula, a steroid that transforms him into a hulking beast. He loses the ensuing battle to Batman and suffers permanent memory loss as a side effect of the TN-1, thus preserving Batman's secret identity. Afterwards, Batman follows Gordon and Warden Joseph as they go after Joker, forced to leave them behind as he continues onto the prison's chapel where Joker is. Dismayed that Bane is still alive, Joker tries to goad Batman into killing him. Managing to resist the urge, Batman proceeds to beat the mentally deranged criminal into submission and leave him for Gordon, Gordon commenting that the city finally has something to believe in again. Heir to the Cowl To Be Written A Failed Masterpiece To Be Written Death in the Family To be Written Return of the Crusader A Lonely Place of Dying Six Months, that's all it takes for Gotham to turn to shit. Bruce Wayne (retired after Death in the Family) Cold Cold Night To Be Written Justice League To Be Written Relationships Powers and Abilites Gadgets Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:CEOs